


Hello, and Goodbye

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: Python attemps a rescue on the battlefield against all odds.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Hello, and Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from an attack my Python unit actually landed while I was playing despite his garbage accuracy. And because all my forsython writing is inconsistent, I'll specify that Forsyth is very aware of his crush on Python but hasn't gotten up the courage to say anything about it yet.

With an awful noise, the necrodragon’s claws clashed against Forsyth’s shield. He stayed on his feet, thankfully, and positioned himself to swing his lance. He was careful to avoid the sudden cliff edges and pools of lava, which were all far too close for comfort. The knight could hear the rest of the Deliverance fighting off the other terrors behind him. With a shout, Forsyth charged at the dragon in front of him.

They had nearly won. Alm brought down his sword, finishing off a roaring monster. Delthea danced around another, defeating it with a bright flash of Seraphim magic. Forsyth’s also went down, and he gave a sigh of relief. He turned to the rest of the group, all of whom were catching their breath after the sudden ambush. He noticed Python putting his bow away and tending to his horse. 

A sudden scream pierced the air. Heads turned. With a gasp, the group saw Tatiana, who had been waiting at the base of the mountain, fending off a final necrodragon. Although she was a great distance off, Forsyth could tell the cleric was already badly wounded. With another slash from the dragon’s sharp talons, it was clear she wouldn’t last much longer. Forsyth began running towards her, alongside his comrades doing the same. His heavy armor clattered as he stumbled as fast as he could. His stomach dropped. He realized it was impossible for any of them to make it to her in time. Their gear was too heavy, the distance too large.

Tatiana tried to use another spell on the creature, but it was no use. 

It’s claws came down again. 

She screamed.

Forsyth was filled with the gut-wrenching feeling of helplessness. He knew nothing more awful than watching an ally fall on the battlefield. This was worse, though. Tatiana was no soldier. She was a sweet and innocent healer. She was young, she had a lover. And they all were going to watch her die.

There came a shout from behind. _“Out of the way!”_

Forsyth leapt to the side, a flash of blue and gold whipping by him. He watched as everyone cleared a path for the brown horse to barrel through them. 

The knight’s mouth gaped as Python flew down the mountainside. With a start, he realized that the archer might actually succeed. The necrodragon flew up into the air, preparing to attack. The horse reared. The terror came swooping down. Everyone knew this strike would be the final one. Python drew back his bow. Forsyth’s fists clenched. As much as his friend had been improving his aim, this shot was far for him. 

Python pulled the string tight. He locked his gaze on the dragon. His arm trembled for a moment, before his fingers released. The arrow flew. Tatiana covered her eyes. 

The necrodragon let out a nightmarish shriek as the arrow struck. Forsyth released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as it began tumbling out of the sky. It’s body crashed into the ground next to Tatiana. In seconds, Python had ridden the rest of the way. He leapt off the horse and knelt beside the woman. He was saying something to her as the rest of the Deliverance members finally reached them. They gathered around the pair, and Silque began to use her healing spells. 

Amongst the commotion, Python looked up and happened to catch Forsyth’s eye. The knight realized he’s been staring at him, rather than Tatiana. He was worried for her, of course, but there was something about the way that Python had hurried over to her that drew his attention. The way he had spoken to her, his expression concerned, but also giving warm, reassuring smiles.

“What’s that face for?” Python asked, standing. Forsyth leaned his lance over his shoulder. He didn’t realize he’d been making a face. The archer added, “are you alright?” The two took a step away from the huddled group. 

“Yes, yes,” he brushed the question away, “I’m fine. But Mother Mila, Python, that was incredible!” 

Python rubbed the back of his neck, “ya think?” 

The other man was always hungry for praise from the soldiers, or the village ladies. Forsyth wondered why he was acting so shy about compliments now.

“I do! Honestly, with the way you’ve been training of late, seeing you aim from such a distance -- well, let’s just say I had my misgivings...”

“Aw, come on!”

Forsyth looked over his shoulder. “Regardless. That was quite impressive!”

Python glanced at his feet. “Well, thanks…”

Then, with a playful nudge, “and I’m sure Tatiana feels the same, after you so heroically saved her life!”

The archer joked, “I’m sure she does! _Buuut_ she’s already in love with someone. No matter how heroic of a rescuer I was, it’s not like I’ll be getting any thank you kisses or anything...” 

“Well, I can guarantee members of this army were simply swooning by watching you from afar.” Forsyth then pressed his lips tightly together. He hadn’t meant for his thought to come out sounding like, well, like that. 

“You… you can guarantee it, huh?”

“Well, er, of course!” he stuttered, “I m-mean, what… what young woman wouldn’t swoon after seeing something so… so…?” Python raised an eyebrow. “So adept!”

“Adept?”

Lukas interrupted them, much to Forsyth’s relief. “That was quite the remarkable shot!” he said, clapping Python on the shoulder. 

“Wasn’t it?” The archer replied, suddenly filled with the arrogance he’d lacked earlier. The two began talking, and soon others came to compliment him as well. Forsyth stepped back to allow the crowd to gather around his friend, who could now be heard gloating. The knight watched his friend retell the moment with animated hand gestures and humble bows towards Tatiana, who was now smiling in Zeke’s arms. 

But Forsyth let out a strained sigh. He put a hand over his face, his heart pained with embarrassment.

“ _Adept_ ,” he muttered to himself. “I said _adept_.”


End file.
